hatchetfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Crowley (Film)
Victor Crowley is an american slasher film directed by Adam Green. In August 2017, it was announced that a fourth hatchet was secretly filmed and completed and would be released in October. The movie will take place a decade after the events of all three films with the iconic Kane Hodder reprising his role as Victor Crowley, and Perry Shan reprising his role as the Hatchet III survivor Andrew Yong. The film will be shown in select U.S theaters as a part of Dark Sky Films "Victor Crowley Road Show" event in celebration of the first film's ten years anniversary as well a international film festival. A teaser trailer was released the day after the film was announced to the public. Movie Plot In 1964, Del House (Jonah Ray) proposes to his girlfriend Sue (Kelly Vrooman) in Honey Island Swamp. However the couple hears Victor Crowley's (Kane Hodder) ghostly moans. Fearing that someone has been hurt, they investigate and find a hunter, who is decapitated in front of them by Crowley. The couple flees, but Crowley easily catches up with them and dismembers them. In 2017, survivor of the Crowley massacre Andrew Yong (Parry Shen), who is believed by some people to have committed the murders himself, appears on his ex-wife, Sabrina's, show The Sabrina Show, to promote his new book about the events. Sabrina announces an exclusive book signing to take place later that day. Meanwhile, friends Chloe (Katie Booth), Rose (Laura Ortiz), and Chloe’s boyfriend Alex (Chase Williamson) are planning to get Andrew to help them film a mock trailer for a B-Movie they're making about the Crowley massacre. At the signing Andrew is subjected to abuse and lewd acts much to the ignorance of his manager, Kathleen (Felissa Rose) who quickly ushers him out when she gets him a deal that will gain him almost a million dollars, much to the chagrin of Chloe, Rose and Alex who never got to pitch their idea. Andrew and Kathleen head out on a private charter plane with Sabrina and her crew; Austin (Brian Quinn) and Casey (Tiffany Shepis) however the planes engine explodes and they crash land in Honey Island Swamp. Below in the Swamp, Chloe, Rose and Alex are about to begin filming their trailer alongside eccentric, swamp tour guide/actor local Dillon (Dave Sheridan). Rose has her cell phone using it to watch videos of the correct way to say the gypsy’s chant that cursed Victor Crowley. Suddenly a body from the plane lands in front of them. Rose and Dillon head off to try and help while Alex tries to calm Chloe down, meanwhile Rose's phone plays a YouTube video of Reverend Zombie (Tony Todd) reciting the voodoo curse that originally brought Crowley back. At the plane everyone seems to be okay, though Casey is pinned under the seats with the water slowly rising. Rose and Dillon find the plane and begin to get everyone to safety when Crowley's screams are heard, Andrew ushers everyone back into the plane for safety. Meanwhile, Chloe and Alex stumble across the old Crowley House, now a museum and memorial. Crowley attacks, bashing Alex's head in with a claw hammer before tearing it off as Chloe flees in shock. At the plane Rose sees Chloe outside and is about to let her in when Crowley attacks, jamming Chloe's head through the plane window before dragging her away, leaving her badly injured but alive as bait. Following a series of arguments and altercations, Kathleen begins to have a panic attack and flees from the plane. Austin tries to stop her but Crowley slices the top of his head off, causing his brain to fall out. Kathleen manages to call the police but Crowley catches her and kills her, while also finally killing Chloe. He then attacks the plane causing it to sink faster, drowning the pregnant Casey. As the group begin to argue, after it is divulged that Kathleen lied to Andrew about the amount of money he would receive, Crowley attacks the plane with his belt sander, as the group panic he begins to cut through the circuitry which restores power to the plane. Dillon locks himself in the pilots cabin, hoping to radio for help and start the engine so they can use it to suck Crowley in, killing him for good. Andrew, Sabrina and Rose all flee in separate directions with Sabrina stealing Kathleen's phone from Rose before heading to Dillon's boat, while Rose hides. At the boat Crowley catches Sabrina and decapitates her after breaking her jaw. He then chases after Rose and throws her at Andrew and Dillon, who got the engine working, the turbine now running. A stand-off between the three and Crowley ensues where Andrew misses his shot with a flare gun and Rose attempting to use Crowley's Hatchet as a tomahawk also fails to hit him, instead giving him the weapon back. In a last ditch attempt to be the hero Dillon turns to Rose and says “I would have had your babies” then rugby tackles Crowley into the turbine, splattering Rose and Andrew in his blood as Crowley is finally killed for good. In a mid-credits scene, Marybeth Dunston (Danielle Harris) watches a news report on the crash, and, realizing Crowley has once again returned, grabs a shotgun and says "I've been waiting for this". Cast Members * Parry Shen as Andrew Yong * Laura Ortiz as Rose * Dave Sheridan as Dillon * Krystal Joy Brown as Sabrina * Felissa Rose as Kathleen * Brian Quinn as Austin * Tiffany Shepis as Casey * Chase Williamson as Alex * Katie Booth as Chloe * Kelly Vrooman as Sue * Jonah Ray as Del * Kane Hodder as Victor Crowley Additionally, Danielle Harris reprises her role as Marybeth Dunston from Hatchet II and Hatchet III in the film's mid-credits scene. Feedback Trivia References Category:Films